$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 6 & 2 \\ 4 & 3 & 0 \\ 4 & 5 & 5\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}6 & 4 & 4 \\ 6 & 3 & 5 \\ 2 & 0 & 5\end{array}\right]$